Relax
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Joshua isn't having the best day. He starts with a nightmare about his mother, and everything is just going out of his way to remind him of her. This doesn't escape Natasha's attention though, and along with Gerik, they hatch a plan to get Joshua to do something he's usually quite good at. Relaxing. Rated M for Sexual Content.


**A/n- Well, this is a bit out of left field, a Sacred Stones fic. It may not be my favorite FE game, but there are parts I still really like, like this pairing. But don't expect much more, this just popped into my head randomly. And same as usual, you'll know where the hot parts start to not read them if you don't like them, so I warned you. Will I ever write a T-Rated story again? Probably, but this story is not that one. ;P**

Relax

The young man was running through the halls of the castle, desperately trying to find his mother. He had to find her soon for he knew something horrible was going to happen to her. Finally he turned the corner and saw her standing with that man, the man who used to be his best friend. He had his sword raised against his mother and the young man began to run as fast as he could to try and stop him from killing her, but the hallway kept getting longer and longer the faster he ran. And then it happened all in slow motion, the blade pierced his mother's stomach and he fell to his knees in pain.

"NOOOO!" Joshua yelled as he shot up from his sleeping position, sweating and out of breath. Quickly he felt two delicate hands and arms around his body and it calmed him slightly as he looked to see that it was all just a bad dream.

"Well, that's certainly a different way to wake up." Natasha said a bit drowsily as she blinked her eyes a few time to try and wake up more. "What's got you so worked up dear?"

"Just a bad dream." Joshua said laying back down and rubbing his head. "I was running down the halls of the castle, the way it looked before it got burned up, and I was looking for my mother. I found her cornered by Caellach but I wasn't fast enough to save her. I have a feeling I don't even need to flip my coin today to know that Lady Luck is not going to be on my side."

"Oh, don't say that, it's just a bad dream, nothing more." Natasha said snuggling up to him. "Besides, you know you don't need luck when you have me." She added with a grin.

"On any other day I'd believe you beautiful, but do you know what today is?" Joshua asked.

"Well, not our anniversary, since that's next month." Natasha said thinking about it. "I'm at a loss for anything else."

"You're close on in being an anniversary." Joshua admitted. "No, today is a year since my coronation as the king here in Jehenna. That dream was no coincidence I fear."

"You don't know that, what if everyone is like me and forgets about it?" Natasha said trying to reassure him. "In fact, why don't we just stay in bed as long we feel like it." She added kissing him on the cheek, hoping that he would get the hint. He grinned, but sighed as well.

"I would love too, but Gerik is supposed to come for an important meeting this morning and then I have a regular meeting with the counsel about how the year is gone. I know I'm being a bore, but that stuff is important. Maybe tomorrow though babe, I promise." Joshua told her.

"Okay, I guess." Natasha said laying back down herself. Of course she was disappointing, and she did know about those meetings, she was the Queen after all, but she just wanted Joshua to try and relax some because she cared about him. "We should probably get dressed then." Joshua could hear her tone and it made him feel bad, but there wasn't anything he thought he could do. The two of them got dressed somewhat silently, Joshua in his dark green outfit modeled slightly after what he wore during the war, and Natasha in her white dress and hood as usual. At first Joshua wondered why she didn't want anything more spectacular looking, but her simple answer was that she preferred it and it allowed her to help people more than some ornate dress would. Anyways, Joshua was about to leave the room before he remembered something.

"I know it's probably a forgone conclusion, but Heads or Tails?" Joshua asked Natasha pulling out his coin from his hat.

"Um, Tails." Natasha called at Joshua flipped the coin and caught it on his hands. He looked at it and had a very confused look on his face. "What is it?"

"Heads." Joshua said slowly. "Hm, maybe I was wrong about today." After that they left their room and started the long day ahead of them. They ate breakfast, and during that Joshua's attendant told him that Gerik had arrived and Joshua told him to let his friend in to join them for a meal.

"Well, don't you look like a glum one today." Gerik asked taking one look at Joshua's face. "You already lose a bet, or you just having a bad morning? I'm going to go with lost a bet, because how can you have a bad morning waking up to that?" He said talking about Natasha. She blushed in response.

"Actually, I've actually won every flip I've made today, even if it's only one. I just had a bad dream this morning." Joshua admitted. "And aren't you married?" It was a joke of course.

"Yes, and happily so." Gerik said with a grin. "Still doesn't mean I can't appreciate beauty and mess with my friend from time to time. But it seems like more than that, call it mercenary's intuition." Joshua was about to answer but just then one of his advisors came into the dining hall.

"Milord the King, you have unexpected visitors in the form of the Jehannan Theatric Coalition." The advisor said. "They request a short meeting with you, should I tell them you will see them or not?" Joshua let out a small sigh, flipped a coin, and then stood up.

"I will go meet with them by the castle gate." He said. "You two can stay here and eat, I won't be long. Just don't try to woo my wife away from me, that would just make this the second worst day of my life." He added as a somewhat dark joke before he left.

"Man, what's eating at him today? Or is it more than just today?" Gerik asked Natasha after he was out of earshot.

"No, it's just today I think." Natasha told him calmly. "That dream he told you about was about his mother's death and he's convinced that today is going to be bad since it's been exactly a year since he became king and he had that dream."

"I see. It sounds like he just needs to relax. Did you try, you know..." He trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. Natasha understood though.

"Yes, and he turned me down. Now that I think about it, I think that's the first time he's ever not wanted to." Natasha admitted.

"Hm. Well, it just so happens that I brought you two a present of some sorts since I remembered that it was a year since your coronation. I think it might just help you out in more ways than one." Gerik said smirking again. "Maybe you could help me get it into your room?"

"Uh, sure. I can't imagine what it could be though." Natasha answered and the two got up and Gerik led her to where he had left his gift. "Oh. Well, that just might do it."

"I though so, you just have to find a way to convince him to use it." Gerik said. "We should hurry though before he gets back so you can surprise him with it."

"Good idea." Natasha agreed. "And thank you, you are a very good and dear friend to Joshua, and I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it, you should hear how the people here talk about him, he's doing a great job and deserves to have a good time every now and again." Gerik said thinking back to the other day when he was strolling the castle town with Tethys. So they set up his present in their room and hurried back to the dining hall just before Joshua came back.

"How did it go?" Natasha asked very naturally as if nothing had happened.

"Pretty well, they said that they wanted to put on a special show tonight in our honor since it's been a year and all, and I agreed if they could wait until after the meeting with our advisers. They said that was fine." Joshua answered.

"That's great, I haven't seen a play since I was back in Grado." Natasha said. "Did they say what it was about?"

"No, they didn't actually. It's well enough though, it'll be a surprise, and you know I love surprises." Joshua answered and Gerik almost couldn't hold back a chuckle. "You want to stay for it Gerik, no telling what it might be."

"Sounds like it could be fun, I'll run it past Tethys and see if she's up for it, and if she says yes I guess I'll see you later tonight." Gerik told him.

"Aw, leaving already?" Natasha asked him a little disappointed. Joshua and Gerik usually had a great time when he visited.

"Yeah, we promised Ewan we'd take him to your magic libraries here in Jehanna if he didn't prank anyone for a month." Gerik explained. "He did it and today is the only day we can go there."

"Ewan was a good kid." Joshua commented with a nod. "I'm glad he's staying that way. You three have fun." Gerik nodded and then left to go what he said he would. There was a moment of silence before Natasha spoke up again.

"Still thinking today is going to be bad?" She asked Joshua.

"I'll admit, it's turning out better than I had expected so far. But it's not even noon yet." He had a smile on his face though so that comforted her.

"Well, let's try to have a positive attitude." Natasha said slightly smiling back. They finished what was left of their breakfast and then got to work on their duties as King and Queen. Joshua made his rounds around the castle, checking in on all the staff and workers, asking them how they were doing and being his normal jovial and gambling self before heading to the library to read all the letters he had gotten and respond to the ones he could. It was stressful, reading about the needs and wants of his subjects, but nothing he wasn't used to at this point. Natasha on the other hand usually went to the library first to read and respond to her letters before heading to medical office outside the castle to help teach the less experienced healers and to heal some of the more wounded people herself.

"So, you and Joshua have anything planned for tonight?" One of the young clerics asked Natasha as she was finishing up a patient. Both her and Joshua didn't care for titles that much, so everyone really just used their real names most of the time.

"We have a few things planned actually." Natasha answered as she washed her hands. "First we have a meeting with our advisers, then there is going to be a play held in the castle where we'll be with some friends, and then tonight I have a surprise for him that his mercenary friend helped out with."

"That sounds nice." The cleric answered.

"Yeah. In fact, I think I need to start heading back now to make it in time. You did good today Catra, keep it up and you might just make a name for yourself here." Natasha told her and the young woman nodded with a smile before Natasha left for the meeting. She made it just as Joshua did and she gave him another short kiss on the cheek before they entered the conference room. The meeting went quite well actually, there weren't that many complaints and it seemed that Jehanna's economy was doing as well as it ever had.

"We all think that in the last year you both have done a wonderful job as our rulers, and that Queen Ismaire would be proud." The lead adviser told them. Of course they had no idea about Joshua's dream, so he didn't say anything about it. He just nodded but Natasha could tell it had hurt him slightly. So when they left the room she silently took his hand in hers and gave him another smile.

"It's not a big deal beautiful." Joshua told her calmly. "Of course they are going to compare me to her, it's only natural. You should be happy, they said you were doing a good job too."

"Well, I'm usually only happy when you are." She said kind of joking, kind of not joking.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being a total bummer today." Joshua admitted. "So why don't we eat some dinner and go watch that play with our friends? That should put me in a better mood."

 _I sure hope so._ Natasha thought to herself as they walked to the dining hall. They ate their fill and then they headed to the castle's auditorium where the play was going to be put on. They found Gerik, Tethys, and Ewan already sitting down and sat down next to them.

"Nice to see you two again." Tethys greeted them. "I'm glad to see your both doing well.

"Same to you." Joshua told her. "Did you find your stay in the city up to your expectations?"

"Yeah, it was great." Ewan said speaking up. "All the people were nice and your libraries were very in depth."

"I'm glad you had fun then." Joshua said contently. After that the lights were dimmed and the play began, but not before a short introduction.

"Welcome one and all to the Jehannan Theatrics Coalition's presentation of our original play entitled 'Queen of the White Dunes' we all hope you have a good and entertaining time as we do our thing." The troupe leader said before exiting stage left. And wouldn't you know it, the play was about Joshua's mother.

"Oh, this isn't good." Gerik mumbled to himself, and everyone looked at Joshua for his reaction.

"I can't leave, it would be rude." Is all he said before the play started proper. For the most part it was basically a tribute to his mother, going through her life as she grew up and became the Queen. There was even a small child that played his younger self. But of course towards the end of the play, they reenacted the raid on the castle the year before, up to and including her death. It wasn't exactly how it went, but it was close enough for Joshua's heart and chest to start hurting and for a tear or two to start running down his face. He made it through though and when the play was over he stood up and clapped with everyone else because the play was quite good all things considered.

"I'm sorry guys, but I think I need to go to bed and just end this day." Joshua said to his friends before walking off slowly. Gerik patted him on the shoulder for a bit of comfort and gave a look to Natasha as well, telling her to try her best to cheer him up.

"We understand, just don't let this keep you down. We want you to be happy." He told Joshua and Joshua nodded. Then he walked off and Natasha followed him. Before he could open the door to their room she put her hand on his to stop him.

"I know this might be a bad time, but I had a surprise planned for you tonight. If you don't want to it's fine, but you're going to walk in and see something that wasn't there before." She told him.

"You're so good to me Natasha, sometimes I wonder why you stayed with me." He said softly.

"Because I love you silly. Don't ever think that I don't." She told him a bit firmly and he cracked a slight smile.

"Okay, how's this? Let's bet on it. If you win I'll go along with your surprise, but if I win I go to sleep." Joshua offered.

"Heads." Natasha said without another thought. So Joshua took out his coin and flipped it and caught it on his hand. He looked at it and then started to inspect it carefully. Natasha gave him a look of expectation.

"It's Heads, I'm just trying to make sure this isn't my two Headed coin, because every flip today has been Heads." Joshua explained. "Looks like Lady Luck wants me to get lucky tonight."

"Who said anything about that?" Natasha joked as she let Joshua open the door. He looked for what was different and saw some sort of table next to their bed.

"Is that a massage table?" He asked in surprise. "When did we get one of those?"

"Just today." Natasha answered. "Gerik gave it to us as a gift."

"So even my best friend is telling me I need to get laid tonight." Joshua commented.

"Again, who said anything about that, I'm just offering a massage." Natasha teased him some more.

"Hey, I'm irresistible, it's going to happen." Joshua teased back as he closed the door and began to take his clothes off. "So, off with all of these or should I stop with my underwear?"

"Underwear, I have to make you work for it a little bit." Natasha said grinning at looking him over as she walked over to the massage table and waited for him to get done. He walked over and before she had him lay down she handed him a thin cloth. "Put this around your eyes."

"Hm, kinky." He commented.

"It's so your eyes don't get stimulated." Natasha explained, even if she was going to have a little fun with his blindness. "The less the rest of your body is stimulated, the more your muscles are."

"Whatever you say babe." Joshua said grinning as he wrapped the cloth around his eyes.

"Off with the hat too."

"Oh come one, that's part of my attractiveness." Joshua fake whined as he took it off and handed it to Natasha. She waved her hands across his face to make sure he couldn't see before stripping down to her underwear as well and putting on his hat for a bit of fun.

"I'll give you that, but now I need to lay down." Natasha told him so he did.

"So you don't have any of those super hot rocks that you're going put on my back do you? Because I hate those." Joshua joked as he got into position.

"No, just some oils and such, as you should be feeling right about now." Natasha said as she placed her hands on his back and started to softly rub them back and forth.

"Hmmm, that's nice." Joshua mumbled. "Go a little higher though, near my shoulders."

"Whatever you like." Natasha said a bit sensually as she did as he requested. She continued to massage him for a while, and he commented where he would like it next from time to time. It was having her intended effect of really calming him after the day he went through and it made so she really wanted him. What, he was right, he's irresistible.

"Done already? I thought we were just getting to the good part." Joshua commented as she took her hands of his back.

"Oh, we are, believe me." Natasha said. "I just need you to roll over real quick if you don't mind."

"Yes, of course my Queen." Joshua joked as he turned over so he was on his back. "What are your next orders?"

"Hm, let's see..." Natasha trailed off as she looked over his body. She noticed that his underwear was bulging more than usual, making her smirk at her job well done. "I think these need to go." She placed her hands on his hips and slid them off.

"You know, it would be a lot nicer if I could see what you're doing, maybe give me something hot to look at." Joshua said feeling the freedom of being naked.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?" She teased before she placed one of her hands on his dick and started to rub it. She felt his body shaking from the goosebumps and grinned as she got an idea.

"Getting bored already?" Joshua asked when she stopped.

"No, I just got an idea."

"Is that idea getting naked as well? Because I think that would be a wonderful idea if I could see it." It was part of the idea, but not all of it. So she took the rest of her clothes off and then climbed on top of him, positioning herself so they could both orally pleasure each other. "Oh, well that's a pretty good idea too." Joshua said feeling her warmth close to his face. "You better be ready though, I'm a bit pent up right now."

"I'm counting on it." Natasha said before lowering her head down and beginning to lick him.

"Alright, but I warned you." Joshua said trying his hardest to not moan out before wrapping his arms around her legs and bringing her closer so he could begin to eat her out. It was the first time tonight that Natasha was truly being stimulated sexually, so her body started to give her goosebumps and shivers as well. Doubly so since like his sword-fighting, Joshua's tongue was quick, nimble, and knew right where to attack to cause maximum effect.

"How... are you... so good at that." Natasha got out between hitches in her breath and pauses from her own licking.

"Would you hate me if I said luck?" Joshua said taking a breather himself. He couldn't see it, but he could feel the glare coming from the back of Natasha's head. "I thought so. I'd chalk it up to having a super hot wife who I think deserves the world for what she does for me."

"Nice save hotshot." Natasha said as she flipped her position so that her face was next to his. "I think that deserves a reward." So she undid the blindfold around his eyes.

"You are so hot right now." Joshua practically purred with a devious grin on his face. "I just want to pin you down and have my way with you all night long. Plus, my hat looks good on just about anyone."

"Well, the night is young, so we'll see. I'm still in control here." Natasha said as she raised her hips up and guided his dick to her opening with her hand. "And by the way, it's a safe day for me, so I'm not stopping for anything." And with that she lowered herself down on him. Joshua's first reaction was to use his hands and cup her breasts in them, he was a boob guy and not ashamed of it. "Should have known you'd go for them first."

"They're just so round and perfect, how could I not?" He joked as he started to massage them as Natasha kept bouncing up and down on his dick. Gone were his thoughts of his bad day, now they were only focused on her and their shared pleasure. But he wanted to kick it up a notch some now, really show her what he was made of, so he started bucking his hips. But not at some random timing, every time Natasha went down he went up, making it so he hit as far inside of her as he could. He started slowly at first to warm her up to the idea, but every time she went down he would thrust harder and faster. That in turn drove Natasha's body so over the edge with pleasure that she could barely keep control of her body. Her insides instinctively loosened to let him in as far as he could, but then tightened soon after to try and get him off. And it was working, Joshua was reaching his limits as well and he could feel his dick starting to twitch with the release his body wanted and needed so much right now.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna." Was all Natasha could get out as Joshua was practically arching his back as high as he could to pleasure her. So with one swift motion he placed his hands on her hips and trusted once more as hard as he could while he held her down and shot his seed deep into her womb. She gave off one of the loudest moans of pleasure that he had ever heard in his life, and that just made his day knowing it was his doing. His hips bucked a few more times, a reflex from his release, and then he stopped and began to catch his breath. Natasha could barely move after that display, but soon enough she regained control of her bodily functions

"So, did I live up to the hype?" He finally got out when he could and knew that she could respond.

"I thought... this was supposed to be.. my gift to you, not the other way around." She responded as she lifted herself off his dick. A few drops of his semen came out when she did, but they could clean that up later. She rested her head on his bare chest to catch her breath some more and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, who said presents couldn't be shared with the people you love?" Joshua answered as he kissed the top of her head. "But like, if you were wrong about this being a safe day, you're probably super pregnant right now. Just saying."

"Well, it wouldn't be too bad I guess. Having you as a partner rasing a child would be fun I think. You'd be a fun father." She commented. "But I don't think we're ready for that just yet. Someday though."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Joshua agreed. Then there was a few minutes of silence where they caught the rest of their breath and relaxed before he spoke again. "Before we get all wild and crazy again, I just want to thank you. You're everything I look for in a wife, best friend, and queen. You never stop amazing me every day, and you make me love you more and more with each of those days. I'm so glad I decided to use my cheating coin the day we met."

"So, you just wanted to scare me, was it?" Natasha said as this was a bit of news to her.

"Yeah, I was going to join you no matter what. What can I say, I'm a sucker for hot blonds with caring eyes and souls. Plus what future king kills defenseless clerics? Bad ones." He answered.

"True. Oh, and don't forget to thank Gerik too, this was partly his idea."

"Noted. Maybe I'll send him a gift that will spice up his love life. Who knows, our kids could be sparring within the decade." After that there was some more comfortable silence until Joshua's hand started to creep up Natasha's body and up to one of her breasts.

"Just can't help yourself when they're out can you?" She asked with a grin.

"Can you blame me? They're like pillows I want to bury my face in constantly." He joked. "You ready for another go around?"

"Need you ask? But let's get off this table and onto the bed, don't want to break this gift already, I feel like it's going to get its uses in."

"As you wish." Joshua said with a grin before picking Natasha up and carefully throwing her on the bed. This night was long from being over.


End file.
